Happy Mothers Day
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana and Brittany add to their family on Mother's Day.


**This is just a simple one shot I wanted to post for Mother's Day.**

Santana looked at the babies through the nursery window. They were all amazingly sleeping. Some had on blue knit caps and some had on pink ones. Santana rolled her eyes at how stereotypical the colors blue and pink are. As she watched the sleeping babies a woman came to the window and stood beside her.

"I can't believe my daughter-in-law had their baby on Mother's Day. I didn't even get her anything for Mother's Day because baby Joshua wasn't due for another three weeks. My son and she gave me the best Mother's Day present I've ever received. That's him there in the blue cap the first on the left in the back row." The woman was using a tissue to wipe away your tears.

"Congratulations. I know what mean I never thought I'd actually become a mother on Mother's Day. My wife went into labor three weeks early too."

"Congratulations to you and your wife. Which baby is yours?"

"The girl in the pink cap on the left in the first row, the boy in the blue cap in the middle, and the girl beside him. I guess it would easier to all three babies in first row."

The woman turned and looked at Santana scowling with a confused looked on her face. "You have three babies? I mean triplets."

"Yes we do, two girls and a boy. I still can't believe it. We went from a family of two to a family of five." Santana's head was swimming in all kinds of thoughts. Even though they knew earlier on in Brittany's pregnancy they were having triplets the reality of the having to take care of three newborns is just starting to settle in. The fertility doctor has told them the possibility of multiple births with embryo implants was high but they never dreamed they'd have triplets. Twins maybe but not triplets.

"Wow, that's just amazing. I hope you and wife are going to have help for the first few weeks because I remember how difficult it is taking care of one new born."

"My mother and my wife's mother are here from Ohio. By the amount of luggage they brought I think they plan on staying until the triplets turn 3." Santana laughed remembering going home to her and Brittany's house to see all of the luggage and other bags sitting by the door. She could barely get through the living room.

"Good luck with your three precious gifts."

Santana smiled at the woman. "Thank you and congratulations again on the birth of your grandson."

Santana stared at sleeping babies. Brittany and she had two daughters and a son. While she watched them sleep she couldn't but wonder what they would be like in a year, in five years, in ten years, and in twenty years when they were young adults. She also couldn't help but think of the mistakes Brittany and her were bound to make raising their children because it happens to all parents.

Santana wondered if any of them would have her impatience and at times a fiery temper. Although she only showed her temper when someone hurt someone she cared about and loved. She hoped all three of them had Brittany's caring nature and love for everything life has to offer. Santana hoped all three of would someday understand the sacrifice Brittany made to give them life. She had to spend the last four months on strict bed rest. Then she gave birth naturally to all three of them. However, the look of love on Brittany's face the first time she saw their three children made everything worth it.

Santana felt arms wrap around her waist from the behind. She turned and kissed Brittany gently on the lips. "Are you even supposed to be out of bed?"

"Yeah, the nurse said it would be good for me walk although I must say I've never been this sore you know where before in my life, not even after our two days of making love on our honeymoon."

"They are our daughters and son Britt. I can't believe it. We are mothers." Santana cried for about the tenth time that day.

"I know sweetie. It's hard to believe that those three beautiful babies were in my body twenty four hours ago. I hope you haven't been standing worrying about the mistakes we will mostly likely make raising them or worrying about how we are going to manage to take care of three newborns. Our mothers are here to help and to teach us everything they know. I think they did a pretty terrific job raising us. The nurse said they were going to be bringing the babies in my room soon so we can feed them. How about we go back to my room and cuddle until the bring them? I have this strong need to be close to you right now."

Santana turned so she was facing Brittany. "I feel the same strong need to be close to you. I love you so much and thank for giving me three healthy children. Happy Mother's Day Britt."

"Happy Mother's Day San."

**Disclaimer: The characters Santana and Brittany belong to the FOX network and GLEE. This is written for entertainment purpose only.**


End file.
